


Babysitter

by Ralux



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Comedy relief, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Hilarious, M/M, Romantic Comedy, babysitter, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralux/pseuds/Ralux
Summary: Killua needs a babysitter and Gon needs a tutor in Science. What happens when they find each other?





	Babysitter

Killua didn't think he'd find himself in such a ridiculous situation. Never in a million years. Yes, the Zoldycks were a renowned family owning one of the most profitable company in Japan. His parents and big brothers, Illumi and Milluki, the next heirs, were busy with company stuff so they couldn't really bother spending any time with him. Not that he complained. But a nanny? That was beyond ludicrous.  
"Mom" Killua furrowed his brows "remind me again, why do I need a baby sitter? I am fifteen already for God's sake."  
"Oh Killu" she dramatically started "it's not any baby sitter. You know how busy we are and how you are an unstoppable troublemaker. You need some discipline and it starts with tonight. Besides, this boy, I hear, is very skilled in martial arts maybe you can learn a thing or two from him."  
Killua rolled his eyes to 360 degrees and then it hit him.  
"W-wait. We're talking about a guy? I thought it was gonna be like an old lady or something."  
His mother shrilly laughed.  
"Oh, what kind of convential family do you take as for? This boy has been recommended to us from someone from the company. I trust him with you. I suppose."  
"When is he going to be here?" Killua asked exasperated.  
"In two hours."  
"Great." He sarcastically added. "And when are *_you_* leaving?"  
"In about 30 minutes. Please behave till he gets here, alright?"  
Killua left without any word locking himself in his room. It was going to be a long weary night.

After two hours Killua heard a slight knock on the door. The thump became more powerful after a few seconds. So it was the baby sitter huh? Killua was left with no choice but to open the door to the newfound stranger. Once he did, Killua was baffled at the figure standing in front of him. A guy about his age, with dark spiky hair, amber eyes and freckles beamed at Killua with a large smile.  
"Hey there!" He greeted. "You must be Killua. Can I come in?"  
Killua made room for the other to enter.  
"S-sure." The cotton haired boy felt uneasy about the whole situation.  
"Wait. Aren't you in my school?!"  
"Oh I thought you seemed familiar. Teikou High School right? We are in the same school how awesome is that?"  
He happily retorted. Only that it was not that awesome.  
"How is that even remotely a good thing? I don't even know your name."  
"My name is Gon. Gon Freecss. Nice to meet you, Killua." He then offered a hand and Killua eventually shook it.  
"Yeah yeah... but getting over formalities I have to let you know I absolutely don't need someone to watch my every move and make sure I eat regular meals or some crap like that, got it? Besides, we're the same age. That's freaking ridiculous even for my mom."  
Gon bashfully scratched the back of his head.  
"I understand you not being hyped about the idea but try to bear with it for a while okay? This way both your parents can be put at ease and I can make some pocket money and everybody's happy." Gon shined only in a way the sun can.  
"Everybody except me." Killua mumbled beneath his breath.  
"Come on don't make that face." Gon then took a look around and merrily exclaimed: "Wow this house is HUGE. Nothing like the place where my aunt and I live."  
"Well yeah. You can be amazed on your own, I'm going to my room." Killua proceeded to leave when Gon tugged at the other's sleeve.  
"Killuaaa!" He whimpered like a baby.  
"What?" The white haired boy asked annoyed.  
"Come on don't leave me on my own. I can't find my head around this house."  
"Well too bad. Ask the maid then."  
"I know!" Gon shouted.  
Killua wrinkled his nose.  
"What now?!"  
"I am going to cook something for ya."  
"You cooking? I don't see that happening."  
"What's your favorite?"  
"Curry. Knock yourself out, good luck."  
"Gotcha." Gon beamed happily and wanted to leave only that he didn't know where the kitchen was.  
"Killuaaa!"He yelled again.  
Killua face-palmed. It was going to be a long weary night indeed.

After a while, Killua could feel something burn from the kitchen. It felt alarming so he got up and went to see what was going on. He arrived in the kitchen only to see Gon burning Killua's beloved dish. He angrily took the frying pan out of Gon's hand and shouted:  
"What is wrong with you idiot? Can't you smell?"  
Gon was taken aback by the blue eyed boy.   
"But the recipe said to fry the curry for another 10 minutes. Or should I have stopped 10 minutes ago? I can't remember."  
Killua sighed. "Why don't you do something you're actually good at? Like laundry."  
"But I'm good at fencing." Gon grinned. "Wanna spar?"  
"No." Killua dead-panned.  
"Are you scared?"  
"What? No!" He yelled. "It's just... I wasn't taught properly how to do that."  
"Come on." Gon took the other by the hand. "I'll teach ya." Just before he could lead the way Gon asked dumb-founded: "Killua, where is the living room?"  
Killua blinked once. Twice.  
"AAarghh!"


End file.
